Reign of Godzilla
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: Sequel to "The Birth". The Legend of Godzilla retold. PART 1: Godzilla X Mothra. Friends or foes? Only fate can decide. GODZILLA VS MOTHRA.
1. Pestilence

_**Reign Of Godzilla**_

Author's Note: A new series based on my "The Birth" Stories. Godzilla now rules his island home, but the real challenge lies before him.

* * *

Part I: Godzilla X Mothra

* * *

Chapter One

Pestilence

* * *

"Monster Island" 1955, six months after the Death of Godzilla I

The island was peaceful. New eggs had been laid in the nests of the many herds. The gojirasaur females watched over their new young intently, waiting for them to hatch. The males were out in the seas, hunting food for the impending newborns.

While the females minded their nests, something was lurking in the woods nearby. It looked over the nests with large compound eyes, watching the eggs with the same dedication as the mothers, but with much more malicious intent.

One of the expectant females caught a scent in the air. She lifted her head to smell the air better, then growled as she realized what she was smelling. Other females also caught the scent and took defensive stances over their nests.

All was still for a moment.

Then, they burst from the woods. The Kamakuras, a species of gigantic mantis, swarmed over the herd of female Gojirasaurs. The menacing insects flew over in a flock of over a dozen warriors. They swept down on the females, grappling them with their claws. The saurian females had a size advantage against the insects, but the creatures were faster and the sounds of their wings were distracting. The females fought back with their claws and teeth, but had a hard time landing critical blows.

While the females fought the flying flock, another group of Kamakuras stealthily crept into the nesting grounds. The females had been lead away from the nests, leaving their eggs open to be swiped. As the lead mantis reached for the first egg, a pair of strong jaws clamped down around its body and dragged it into the air.

The Kamakuras backed away in fear as they saw what had attacked their leader. Godzilla towered over the insect raiders. His skin was much darker now, his musculature much heavier and more defined than when he had become alpha. He snarled as the lead kamakuras struggled in his jaws. Godzilla bit down, green blood splattering over his face as the insect fell limp. Its kin scuttled off before the corpse fell to the ground.

Godzilla turned his focus to the swarm assaulting the females. His dorsal plates shone as he unleashed his atomic breath on the flock. Many were set aflame by the blast, some vaporized in the heat of the beam. Some of the warriors flew down to attack Godzilla. With swipes of his claws, he swatted them away with ease. The flyers swarmed around to try and disorient him. He grabbed one of their number by the neck, using it as a club to drive the swarm back.

The raiders tried to crawl off safely from the fight. Unfortunatly, their escape path was blocked by a snarling Anguirus. He curled up into a spiky ball and rolled over the raiders, squashing them under his bulk. Some of the kamakuras tried to flee into the air, but a red blur dashed past. A sonic boom tore the flying cowards asunder as Rodan flew to Godzilla's aide. The flyer pried away one of the attackers and pecked a hole in its head, killing it. He repeated this while Godzilla bashed the body of one into the ground, breaking it. The few survivors flew off from the island, but Godzilla's atomic breath shot them down.

The trio stood together surveying the spoils of their battle. Godzilla cried out his victory roar. He was joined by his allies as they all reveled in their victory. The females gathered around them in appreciation of their actions. Godzilla's mother and sister, who was one of the new mothers of the herd, both showed their gratitude to him vary affectionately. Godzilla returned their affection, then stepped away from the crowd, as he looked over the sea.

This had not been the first time the Kamakuras had assaulted the island. They had attacked several times over the past several months. They weren't native to the island, but lived within a short distance of it. He would not learn until years later why they left their own land for his (the rousing of Kumonga from his hibernation), but he knew he hated them and the threat they posed to his herd. Unlike his predecessor, who envoked the powers of the alpha and not the responsibility, Godzilla cared for his kin. He knew that somehow, he would have to stop them.

* * *

Sogal Island

In a hidden cave, far from the reach of the spider that currently reigned on their island, the queen of the Kamakuras registered that the children she had sent to hunt on monster island had all died. She had a powerful psychic bond with her kin, and knew when they had failed her.

It wasn't a good day for them. The great fireballs had destroyed many of the other islands in the area, leaving them with few options of hunting grounds now that the spider dominated their own. She feasted upon the flesh of her own children to stave off her hunger, but it couldn't continue. When they found the island of monsters, they believed they might finally have found sufficient sustenance for the queen. However, the adults proved very capable of defending the eggs from the insects. The armored ones stood firm guard, repelling all attacks on them. The fliers were much more adept in the air than they and easily downed their assaults. And the upright walkers…well, they had HIM.

She had her children scout the oceans for another possible source of nourishment. She needed something big, something that would give her the power to fight herself and end the upright walkers' champion and lay waste to his island. Then she could finally achieve peace for her kind.

* * *

Pacific ocean

A flock of Kamakuras scouts flew across the sea to find alternative food sources. Their queen needed something big to nourish her and no male would be mature enough or big enough to satisfy her in time. Their flight took them to an island not too far from the island where Godzilla lurked. They tried their hardest to avoid that place, especially with what had happened earlier that day. The raiding parties had gotten smarter in dealing with the reptilian inhabitants of the island, but generally that only meant lasting a few seconds more each time.

They flew over the new island and surveyed it. Plenty of vegetation, but that would only make Them more nourishing to the queen. They could smell several animals in the woods. Same problem.

Then they came upon the mountain in the center. In the side was a massive cave. They landed and examined the cave. Instantly, the small hairless animals that lived there gave screams of panic. They had seen such creatures on their island not long before. They hadn't lasted too long. These hairless had darker flesh, but didn't look like more than small snacks. However, they did see something that they liked.

In the back of the cave, illuminated by an opening above, there sat a gigantic egg. It was bigger than they were and had the most colorful shell, like an Easter egg if they had a concept of such a thing. They knew this juicy meal would more than satisfy their queen and sent thoughts of it to her. They received orders to take it.

However, they could not carry out those orders as a high pitched, almost musical cry caused them to look up. Above them hovered a beautiful giant moth. Her wings were red and gold and flapped with grace and beauty. Her blue eyes shown as she looked down on the hunters. From her golden antennae shot beams of light that passed through all of the Kamakuras. A second later, they all burst into flame.

Mothra set down at the entrance of her cave. Her divine presence calmed her people who had panicked at the sight of the Kamakuras. However, two amongst the tribe felt no ease. They were the tiny priestesses of Mothra. They had felt the kamakuras' psychic call. They knew that something bad was going to happen, and soon.

"This does not bode well," said Moll, the elder of the two.

"She is too near the transference," said the second, Lora.

"If she isn't careful…"

"…All will be lost."

* * *

AN. Felt that now was a good time to move on to a new theme. Now it's a re-envisioning of the Godzilla saga from the context of The Birth. Starting off with an oldie but an awesome, Mothra VS Godzilla. Please note these stories will feature small to heavy deviation from source material. In this case, pretty heavy.

R&R


	2. Destiny

**_Reign Of Godzilla_**

* * *

Part I: Godzilla X Mothra

* * *

Chapter 2

Destiny

* * *

The queen studied the image her children sent with deep desire. She could feel the power within the egg. Such power would make her unstoppable. She also registered the image of the mother creature before it destroyed her children. She was strong, but alone. She called together her children. The swarms of kamakuras gathered at her call. She called them all together for this single fight. She was taking no chances.

* * *

Godzilla swam the oceans surrounding his home. He kept his head up, smelling the air. He was trying to catch the scent of the Kamakuras' but the wind carried it away, making it difficult to track them, if not impossible. However, he was determined. This plague had endangered his herd far too much. Soon they would lose one of the young, and he would never tolerate that.

Alas, his hunt had gone very poorly. The scent was all but gone and searching each island gave rise to the risk that the herd might be attacked while he was absent. He was about to turn back when he heard a familiar caw in the sky.

Above, Rodan circled aiding in Godzilla's hunt. During his flight, the radon caught sight of a greenish mass crossing the sea. Realizing it was their prey, he flew to Godzilla and directed him in their direction. Godzilla turned and saw them as they flew, not towards his island, but to another in the chain. He didn't care. He roared his battlecry and dived into the sea, giving chase.

* * *

Infant Island

The Fairy Priestesses, as they were known to the modern world, sat on the alter that was placed before the egg. Inside was growing the next vessel of Mothra's soul, her child. They had not been so frightened since the incident in Japan not too long back. Again, they feared not for themselves, as they were merely emissaries of the divine creature. Instead, they found themselves fearing for the vessel of their patron. If destroyed, the earth would fall into chaos without Mothra.

"I am frightened sister," said Lora, distraught.

"I can feel it Lora," Replied Moll. "I share your fear. The world needs Mothra."

"You know that isn't all," replied Lora. "We've been together so long, us three. I fear my heart will not survive if we lose her forever." Tears slipped down her face.

Moll wrapped her arms around her sister, comforting her in her fear. "We must believe in her. I am certain she will not fail."

"But she is so weak!" Lora cried out. "Why did this have to come now? Now when she is about to transfer? That is when she is weakest. If they kill her and destroy the egg…" The tears flowed harder at the painful thought.

Moll gripped Lora's shoulders and shook her. "Listen to me," she said. "We have to be strong sister! She needs us now. This will be a great challenge. She needs our support."

Lora nodded sullenly.

They looked to the entrance of the cave, where the insect goddess lay sleeping. She was nearing the end of her life and was growing frailer by the day. Against the swarm that were coming to kill her, even with her mystical abilities, she was unlikely to survive. If the vessel didn't hatch before then, it was helpless.

There came a humming noise in the distance. Mothra's eyes shone as she awoke, spreading her majestic wings. Walking a short distance away from the entrance, Mothra flapped the golden wings and rose into the sky.

The girls watched as their friend ascended to what would be this life's final battle. They joined hands and began to chant an ancient prayer.

**_Mosura Ya Mosura _**

**_Dongan Kasakuyan Indoo Muu _**

As they sang, Mothra hovered above, watching the swarm draw closer. The kamakuras flew with intent, their mandibles clacking together wildly at the idea of fresh meat. Mothra, while weak, had no intention of giving in without a fight.

**_Rosuto Uiraadoa, Hanba Hanbamuyan _**

**_Randa Banunradan Tounjukanraa _**

As they drew closer, she fired energy beams from the tips of her antennae. The beams cut through several of the swarm, but did not stop their advance. She continued to blast the mantises, but they ignored the casualties completely.

**_Kasaku Yaanmu _**

When they came close enough, Mothra rapidly began to ascend, leading them up with her. Her powerful wings allowed her to maneuver gracefully while the pursuers had to bump against each other repeatedly in order to keep up with the changes in direction. Eventually they spread out and surrounded her. The swarm warriors flew at her. Mothra dodged and beamed the enemy insects with great skill. Alas, even skill gives way to shear numbers. A group tackled her. They fell to the ground like a stone.

The priestesses and the other natives watched in horror as pieces of the goddess' wings and skin was torn away by razor claws and horrible mandibles. Things got worse when a pair of kamakuras appeared by the cave to steal the egg. The men tried their spears against the beasts but were unsuccessful; some fell prey to their hunger. One of the beasts reached to bite into the crowd that had gathered round the alter. The two guardians held each other as they prepared for the end.

The end didn't come…

…not for them.

The bugs were dragged from the entrance. Outside they found that it was the King of the Monsters ready to seal their fate. Godzilla beat one against the ground until its body broke. The other flailed against him, trying to cut with its claws. Godzilla gripped its head and crushed it between his claws.

The priestesses watched in awe as the creature crushed their enemies. They recognized it from images they had seen in Japan. In amaze, they called out his name.

"It's Godzilla!"

At the same time, Rodan dove into the swarm, attacking the assailing mantises with his beak and claws and driving them off of Mothra. Godzilla ran to join the fray, clawing and biting into the bugs as he joined his flying ally. He was surprised to see the giant moth creature was the target of the attack. The guardian deity had suffered brutal attacks, but was still able to fly, hovering over her saviors.

The three titanic beasts were surrounded on all sides. Vastly outnumbered, fighting a relentless and merciless enemy. Not a one of them felt fear at this. To them, everything was at stake; their families, their legacy; everything.

As his dorsal plates burned, Godzilla let out a powerful battle cry, and the war was joined. He blasted into the hoard. Most knew to dodge but not all had fortune. As they drew in, the monsters bared tooth and claw for the fight. Godzilla continued to brutally bash the bugs, while Rodan used his steel-hard beak to impale the bugs fatally. Mothra continued to use various energy attacks from her claws, antennae and body to burn the attackers.

One managed to drop down on Mothra and impale her with its claw. She screamed in agony as her blood flowed freely. Godzilla turned to see the attack and blasted the kamakuras off her without hurting her farther. Seeing the wound, he growled out his concern. Mothra's tone of reply indicated she was fine, though she was clearly not.

The priestesses looked at each other with deep concern.

"Do you think they will win?" asked Lora.

"They have been fighting so long," Moll replied, "yet there is no end to this plague."

"Their only chance is…"

"Yes, but does she have the strength?"

Looking to the battlefield, they did all they could. They continued the prayer.

**_Mosura ya Mosura_**

**_yasashisasae wasure_**

**_arehateta_**

**_hito no kokoro inorinagara_**

**_utai, ai no uta_**

Mothra was fading fast, losing blood in pools. She knew there was only one chance. It would take all of her lifeforce to do it, but she had no choice. Rising above her allies, Mothra began to glow with a golden light. Godzilla and Rodan turned to see her magnificent aura, in awe of its beauty. As the fairies continued their hymn in the distance, a golden powder filled the air. The Kamakuras watched this magical display curiously. Curiosity turned to panic as a powerful energy current shot through the dust. Each of the bugs were suspended in mid-air buy the energy as it formed into a psionic barrier around them.

The energy gathered into a ball in Mothra's claws. Godzilla, seeing her charge an attack, joined her, charging his dorsal plates. Rodan simply cried out encouragement. As one, Godzilla and Mothra shot their attacks into the barrier. The blasts struck a single kamakuras. The blast was a beautiful rainbow-colored extravagance. After that, the energy from their attacks shot all through the barrier, shooting about like lightning, killing all in its wake. Within seconds the swarm was completely destroyed.

Moll and Lora, as well as the people of the island, cried out in joy as the threat was destroyed. The sisters hugged in deep relief, tears of joy rolling down their eyes.

Godzilla and Rodan both watched in awe as the glowing Mothra descended to them. Her cries were filled with affection and gratitude to the two saurian monsters. Then, very suddenly, the light faded. Mothra fell to the ground. Godzilla and Rodan cried out in shock and ran to her side. The light in her eyes grew weaker as she cried out in pain. The wounds were finally taking their toll. Soon, her eyes faded. The colors of her wings turned to gray as she faded.

The priestesses and the people watched this and bowed their heads in solemn respect.

Godzilla and Rodan were unsure how to feel then. True they had stopped the kamakuras, but they had failed to save this majestic creature. Godzilla cried out loudly with deep regret, his friend joining him.

Then, the sound of cracking. All turned to see. The shell if the egg was cracking. In a burst, a giant brown caterpillar shot from the shell and cried out. Moll and Lora both smiled as their goddess was reborn. The people fell to their knees to worship the reborn Mothra. She looked over the people and cooed with love and kindness. She looked out of the cave and saw Godzilla and Rodan beside her former vessel. Mothra called out reassuringly and used her psychic abilities to express her gratitude.

While they didn't totally understand, Godzilla and Rodan both felt much better seeing the larva alive and well. They turned to leave the island, their mission complete and home feeling very inviting.

Moll and Lora ran to the entrance of the cave. They waved and called out to their heroes.

"Thank you dear friends! We will never forget this!"

Godzilla dove into the sea while Rodan flew in the sky above. The two monsters faded into the distance. Little did they know that even harder battles were to come.

AN. Just imagining this fight felt great. I know I kinda overpowered Mothra a bit, but I'm going with the heisei characterization a bit more than the showa or millenium. Still not done yet. Remember, this is Godzilla X Mothra. Not to mention there's a certain country which is about to have a very bleak flashback. R&R


	3. Reunion

_**Reign Of Godzilla**_

* * *

Part I: Godzilla X Mothra

* * *

Chapter 3

Reunion

* * *

Godzilla found himself one day journeying through the ocean. He found himself doing this often as time went by. He had always felt more at home in the seas than on land, and after he and his siblings left the nest, he found himself spending days on end in the waves.

As things had been quiet at home, Godzilla found himself journeying farther into the seas than ever before, leaving far behind his home and his family. As he glided over the ocean floor, traces of a familiar scent reached his nostrils. At least he thought it was a scent. There was more of a feeling to it than the actual smell, but it was there. Curious, Godzilla followed the scent. After swimming a mile, he came upon the source.

Laying across the sea floor was a skeleton. The ivory colored bones were of a giant creature. It took Godzilla an instant to recognize the skeleton of one of his own. He was shocked to find one out so far, as this was way past their migration path for the seasonal changes. He tried to identify the oddly familiar smell coming from the fleshless corpse.

After a while, he noticed something about the spine. It was something that clicked the answer into place without doubt. The dead creature had dorsal plates. Plates just like his.

* * *

Flashback

Several months ago, before G-day.

The Anguirusaur herd was grazing peacefully on their side of the island. The massive herbivores enjoyed their simple lifestyle. At the center of the herd, the younglings practiced rolling and digging, skills all young Anguirusaurs learn. Standing on a small elevation nearby, Anguirus was enjoying a nap, basking lazily in the mid-day sun.

However the peace seemed short lived. Anguirus stirred as he heard a splah from the nearby shore. He sat up as a large figure rose from the oceans. At first he assumed it was Godzilla, since the visitor had dorsal plates. Unfortunately, he was about half-right.

The grey-green skinned titan surfaced slowly as it trod towards the shore. He had been wandering past when he caught the scent of an abundance of fresh meat. He had had a hard time hunting down enough food to satisfy his hunger. This strange new island provided him a seemingly rare opportunity.

As he began to walk along the beach, Anguirus run up and greeted him. The newcomer growled in confusion as to why this creature was acting so familiar with him. Anguirus also became confused. He noticed how underdeveloped the newcomer's muscles looked and how the color of his skin was quite off. The face of what he thought was his friend was much darker, painted with wild rage.

The new monster roared challengingly at Anguirus, his dorsal plates glowing. Anguirus had a second to curl up as the monster unleashed his atomic breath. The blast was indirect, but sent Anguirus flying backwards. He uncurled and skid to a halt as Godzilla I followed him inland. The herd panicked as they watched their alpha wrestle with Godzilla. Even though he seemed less muscular than the more familiar Godzilla, this one proved to be an adequate match. He was able to throw Anguirus on his back, leaving the quadruped stranded. He then turned his attention the herd, his mouth watering at the thought of the meal just one of them could create.

A powerful roar broke his train of thought. He turned, just in time to see a figure emerge from the forest.

For a moment, it was like looking in a mirror. Both creatures saw themselves in each other. They could smell their kinship. Godzilla II, who had come to see what the loud ruckus was about, approached what he knew to be his blood brother, confused but open. Godzilla I, who had no idea what he was feeling, reacted the only way he knew how.

Violently.

He fired at Godzilla II's feet, startling him. Godzilla II roared angrily in response. The two ran at each other and clashed. Godzilla II had more upper-body strength from the years of fighting Rodan and Anguirus. However, Godzilla I had every bit of his fighting spirit and tenacity. Godzilla II was still able to toss him back, throwing him off balance.

They both charged their dorsal plates before releasing, their beams meeting between them in a brilliant glare. They held their blasts a while before the energy buildup caused a backlash, knocking them both off their feet.

After getting up, they ran at each other again. This time, Godzilla II used his skills. He caught his brother's arm, using their momentum to toss him down. He violently kicked Godzilla I, breaking a rib in the process. Godzilla I coughed blood as his brother charged his energy. He emitted a weak growl, before spitting up more blood and groaning in pain.

Godzilla II stopped charging. He suddenly remembered what he had sensed before and calmed down. He called Anguirus over and had the heavy herbivore pin Godzilla I to the ground. He tried to protest but was too beaten to do so just yet. After a while, Godzilla II came back. He carried some whale and fish that had been caught earlier and placed them before his brother. Godzilla I looked up with confusion and distrust. Godzilla II growled reassuringly. Seeing as he was so hungry and had little other choice, Godzilla I dug in.

Anguirus eased off as the attacker feasted. Godzilla uprooted a nearby tree and offered that as well. His brother snorted and turned his head in disgust. Clearly he had never learned to eat plants, or even that he could. Godzilla II bit into the tree. He chewed and swallowed with ease, showing that it was okay. After he finished the meat, Godzilla I still felt hungry. Deciding he'd be pressing his luck to expect more meat, he took the second tree offered to him. He had difficulty at first, but soon learned to use his long underused grinding teeth to break it down.

Godzilla II sat with his brother. Others brought more food, including members of his family, who were as shocked to learn of his brother's existence as he was. After eating, Godzilla I simply laid on the ground, waiting for his ribs to heal. He growled in anger and embarrassment, but his brother kept a calm and quiet vigil. Soon the tension eased, and they sat there peacefully.

Hours passed, the sun beginning to set. Godzilla I stood up, his ribs healed enough. He began to walk to the sea. Godzilla II cried out in protest, wanting him to stay. Godzilla I turned back and shook his head. He had been alone since the beginning. He preferred being alone. Godzilla II watched sadly as Godzilla I waded into the waves. When he was half-way in, Godzilla I turned back, crying out a roar of respect. Godzilla II did the same. That would be the last he saw of him…

End Flashback

* * *

…Until now. Remorse welled up inside him. True, he had hardly known him and their brief encounter had not been the friendliest, but he was still kin. Godzilla called out under the waves, the current carrying his cries of remorse. After expressing his regret, Godzilla, now the only, was about to turn and leave. Suddenly, he felt something strange. He examined the bones and found that the same scent/feeling he had had before was forming a trail before him. While the blood had dissolved, the radioactive trail of it lead into the distance, still carrying the blood's scent. His brother had been bleeding before death. He was slain.

Gojirasaurs, as has been said before, are normally very close and very protective of one another. As alpha, it was Godzilla's duty to prevent harm to his kind. Whatever could kill his brother was clearly a threat to all of his kind. With angry determination, Godzilla followed the trail, not knowing where it might lead.

* * *

AN. No, I don't feel obliged to explain how Godzilla still smells the corpse and the blood. But I'll BS it anyway. Godzilla can sense radioactivity and there is still some radioactive energy left in the corpse and the blood he trailed after his attack on Tokyo. Is it jumping the shark? Yeah, but I needed motivation. When next we meet, Tokyo gets a very rude déjà vu.


	4. Raids

Disclaimer: Still don't own Godzilla.

Reign Of Godzilla

Part I: Godzilla X Mothra

Chapter 4

Raids

A fishing ship slowly sailed across the ocean, its crew hoping for a good catch. Earlier, the searcher planes said that they were on course for a huge school of fish, promising a huge payoff. The skipper held steady the course towards the school as his crew readied for the haul. Soon, the school of fish came into view. The fish were moving rapidly in their direction. Quickly, the crew dropped the nets. Rapidly, the nets filled with fish. At first the crew was exhilarated. However, they quickly found that the nets were straining.

The skipper exited the steering room and called out to his men. "What's going on? Haul it in!"

"We can't captain!" Called one of the men. "There's too many! They're fighting it!"

"Captain!" called another man. "There's a dolphin in the net!"

"Dammit!" the skipper replied.

"Skipper!" called a man from the bow. "There's something else coming!"

The skipper turned. He was able to see the water bulge as something large charged towards them from below. "Is that a whale?" he muttered. "Cut the lines! We have to move out of here!"

The crew immediately released the nets, allowing the catch to escape. The skipper returned to the wheel and began to turn the ship. It proved futile as the water broke away, revealing that the approaching object was no whale.

The captain's eyes widened in terror as he watched the glowing red eyes draw closer and closer. The crew all began to abandon ship, but the captain knew it was futile, even before the massive jaws opened, revealing rows of sharp ivory teeth. As the creature drew near, the captain could do nothing but cry out his final thought.

__

"GOJIRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The jaws snapped shut on the vessel. The crew that weren't also caught in the jaws were consumed in the wake, drowning in the waves. Godzilla chewed on the ship briefly before the taste of paint and metal made him gag and spit it out. He roared angrily as what he perceived to be a very strange and very bad-tasting wooden whale crashed into the ocean, bobbed uselessly, and then sank. Godzilla then pressed on, leaving the remnants of his failed meal behind as he continued his journey.

* * *

An hour or so later, the search plane that had spotted the fish passed over again. The pilot of the Cessna looked down to see the wrecked remains of the ship. He pulled out his radio and called the home base.

"This is seabird 2 calling home. Seabird 2 calling home. I've spotted a wreck. I think it might be ours. Over."

__

"This home calling Seabird 2,"

replied the female voice of the operator._ "Can you tell what caused the wreck? Over."_

"Negative," the pilot replied. "There's barely anything left. I can see bodies from here. Must be the crew. I'm gonna take her down and see if there are any survivors. Over."

__

"Be careful. Over and out"

The pilot circled around and brought the plane to land. Driving along the water, he called out to the waves from his opened cockpit.. "HEY! Anyone Still Alive? Try to give me a sign!"

For a good amount of time, there was no sign. He had nearly given up when he finally noticed a raised hand, waving amidst the chaos. He stopped the plane and leaped out with and life preserver. He reached the man, who had indeed survived despite the odds. He pulled the man back to the plane and lifted him onto the pontoon.

"Just hang on!" he said as he tried to keep the man conscious. He pulled a blanket from his emergency kit and wrapped it around the man to dry him off. Once they were both in the plane he turned on the radio.

"Seabird 2 calling home, Seabird 2 calling home!"

__

"Roger Seabird 2, what is the situation? Over."

"I found one survivor. I think the others are all dead. Over"

__

"A rescue ship is on its way. Just hang tight. Over"

"Roger. Will wait for ship to arrive. Over and out."

The pilot sighed as he leaned into his seat, wiping the cold water from his face. He was shaken from this state by a sudden jolt by his passenger, hyperventilating in the passenger seat. The man's eyes were wide with terror as he gripped the pilot's shirt.

"What is it?" the pilot exclaimed as he tried to pull the man off. "What's wrong?"

__

"Godzilla…"

The pilot's eyes narrowed, concern written across his face. "What did you say?"

"GODZILLA! GODZILLA! GODZILLA!" The man shouted the word over and over frantically, writhing about the cockpit like a madman.

Beginning to feel panicked himself, the pilot pulled his radio. "Home, this is Seabird 2. The survivor's gone crazy! He keeps screaming 'Godzilla' over and over. I think he thinks it destroyed the ship. Over."

__

"That's impossible,"

replied the operator. _"Godzilla's dead. Why would he think it destroyed his ship? Over."_

"I don't know," said the pilot as he looked over at the man, now huddled up in the passenger seat. "but this guy is freaking me out."

* * *

On the mainland, the operator sat her desk talking to the pilot. As she talked, she noticed that the other operators and crew were looking out the window.

"Hold on seabird 2. Over" She said as she also moved to the window.

__

"Home? Home, what's going on? Home?"

The operator walked to the window, moving between her co-workers to get a better view. Their office was placed along the coastline and the window allowed an excellent view of the ocean. The operator soon saw what her friends saw. A large object was breaking through the surface of the water, moving towards them at a rapid pace. Her eyes widened in terror as a large shadow covered the building. The others all began to run, but she was plastered to the spot in sheer terror.

__

"Home? Home what's happening? Is anyone there?"

All the operator could do was scream in abject horror. Then, a massive foot came crashing down upon the building, crushing it. The titanic beast paid no mind to the strange stone that gave way to his weight so easily. The abundant smell of fish had drawn him away from his hunt and towards the harbor. He began tearing though the buildings, finding the stored fish and devouring it greedily. The journey had worked up his hunger and the strange fish-filled rocks of this new island were an inviting meal.

It had not taken long for the Japanese military to be alerted to the attack. Even though the operators were at first hesitant to believe that Godzilla was still alive and attacking, the various calls flooding their base finally caught their attention. Several fighters were sent to the area. The pilots were all shocked to see the horrible visage of the monster king looming over the harbor. Missiles flew at the giant, bursting against his thick hide and inciting a roar of pain.

Godzilla turned his attention towards the strange silvery bugs that had attacked him. He had never seen such creatures before, but sensed their ill intent towards him. He charged his dorsal plates and unleashed atomic fire into the small swarm, destroying two of the planes. The others turned and began firing at the titanic beast, their bullets and missiles only serving to enrage the king of the monsters further. Godzilla swiped at one that came too close to his claws, destroying it in a single swipe. He caught one in his jaws, dousing it in his atomic breath before spitting it out and letting it explode against the ground. He roared into the air as he blasted the ships again, this time destroying the entire squadron.

Satisfied that all of his opponents had been destroyed, Godzilla began to return to the water. He dove in and returned to his previous course. A course that would lead him where fate had made his brother famous. The place where history would repeat itself.

AN. Okay, not exactly Tokyo getting it just yet. Give me a break, I needed to set it up. Besides, I have to make sure that the Japanese are ready to counter him when he arrives. Something's got to give the big G a fight.


	5. Remembrance

Chapter 5

Remembrance

Dr. Yamane sat quietly as he awaited the head of the Japan Self Defense Force. It was not the first time they had met and he doubted it would be the last. He looked again at the reports from the military which included photographs taken by survivors of the attack. He looked intently at the photographs of the creature that had attacked the Japanese coast several hours before. He sighed deeply as his thoughts went back to that night over a year before. He remembered the towering flames that washed over Tokyo like a crimson ocean. He remembered the black shadow of the death god blazing its judgment over the people of Japan.

His reminiscence was cut short by the sound of Military head entering the conference room. It was the same room that had been used to plan the counteroffensives on G-day. The same measures that drove the monster to vent its wrath all over Tokyo. The General bowed to Yamane, who stood to return the bow. They shook hands before sitting down across from one another.

"It's good to see you again Doctor," the General said. "I only wish it was under better conditions."

"As do I General," Yamane responded.

"I take it you read the report," the General said, pointing to the folder by Yamane.

The Doctor nodded.

The General sighed with frustration. "After all that effort, all the lives lost. After all that, Serizawa's weapon failed!"

"What makes you say that General?" Yamane replied calmly.

The general looked at Yamane with a confused look. It was safe to say, Yamane's words shocked him. "Doctor, you saw the pictures didn't you? Godzilla is still alive! That means Serizawa's oxygen destroyer failed."

"I have looked at the photos General," replied Yamane calmly. "Apparently much more closely than you have." He pulled a photograph from his jacket pocket and placed it on the table. It was a picture from the first Godzilla attack. It was a very good picture, managing to capture the whole creature in a single shot. He then pulled the picture of Godzilla from the report folder. "Take a good look at both of these photos," he said.

The General picked up both pictures and looked closely at each. His brow furrowed as he tried to see what Yamane meant. "I don't…"

"Look at the face and dorsal plates," Yamane said. "The features of its face are different from the other. Also its plates look more developed, more aligned."

"What are you telling me Doctor?" The General asked in concern.

"I said it a year ago," Yamane said. "I said it on that ship as I watched the skin fall of the bones of that terror. 'I can't believe that Godzilla was the only surviving member of its species. But if we continue conducting nuclear tests, it's possible that another Godzilla might appear somewhere in the world again'. My prediction was correct."

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes," Yamane replied. "This is a new Godzilla. Another of the same species, mutated by atomic tests. I had hoped time would be on our side. Clearly that is not the case."

"Damn it," the General said. "You mean there could be even more of these things?"

"At this point," Yamane replied. "We can only be sure of the one. I'd suggest preparing Tokyo against attack."

"Why Tokyo?" asked the General.

"The original Godzilla attacked Tokyo following the trail of the ships that dropped depth charges on it. It seems likely that this one will be drawn by the scent of its counterpart to Tokyo. That's only a theory, but it seems just as valid as anything. Either way, the military should be ready for it to attack again."

"Agreed," the General said. "I'll have the new MASER tanks stationed in Tokyo, just in case your theory proves correct." The general then gritted his teeth at the thought and muttered to himself, "Why Tokyo again? We're still trying to recover from that damned insect. Tower hasn't even been straightened out yet."

* * *

It had taken several hours to move the twelve MASER cannons into position. These large atomic-powered beam-weapons were perfected versions of the atomic ray weapons that had been used on Mothra's cocoon. While those had failed to affect the target, these used a more concentrated beam that did more damage. The operators took positions across the partially rebuilt city as military personnel moved out the citizens. The operation ran until nightfall.

In one part of the city, a man stumbled about, drunk. The man wandered the empty streets in a stupor, humming and laughing. A military man caught sight of the man and grabbed him.

"What are you doing here?" the officer asked the drunk. "All civilians are to be evacuated!"

"F-f-F*** that," The man replied in a slurred voice. "I'm not done p-partying yet."

"You idiot, Godzilla is coming and you're endangering yourself."

The drunk laughed at that. "Give me a break," he replied. "Everybody knows Godzilla died. Even a drunken bastard like me isn't stupid enough to be fooled by that bull."

"I don't have time for this," the officer said. "We have to get you to a shelter."

He tried to move the bum, but the man refused to move willingly. He continued to resist until shook briefly but violently. It shook again, causing the drunk to fall on his back. He looked behind the soldier and found himself in total shock. The soldier followed his gaze and soon shared his feeling.

Godzilla walked along the shore of Tokyo, silently looking over the area. This was where his brother's scent was strongest. It was likely here that he would find the creature that killed him. Godzilla sniffed the air for signs of life. Aside from an oddly familiar smell he could not place, he couldn't detect anything. Godzilla stomped around the buildings, seeking something. He didn't know what, but he knew something on this island had killed his brother.

A humming sound reached his ear. His gaze shot towards the source. A strange with a glowing head was looking at him. Lightning sparked from the head before a powerful bolt blasted Godzilla. The beam burned the flesh of Godzilla's skin, causing him to roar in pain. He replied with a blast of his atomic breath. The attacker moved to avoid the attack, while still firing on Godzilla. He blasted again, this time managing to hit it, causing the machine to explode violently. However, more beams struck home against the king.

Three more MASER cannons moved into position against the king after the first failed. The beams burned his flesh, causing Godzilla to seek cover behind one of the larger buildings. He could hear the strange sound of the metal treads as the machines drew closer to his position. The tanks all moved closer to his position. When the lead turned the corner, the driver was shocked to find that their target had vanished. Godzilla had made every effort to maintain silence as he had moved behind another building. He shot up and blasted the three tanks before their drivers could react.

The remaining eight tanks had moved up hills to gain higher ground on the target. Godzilla struggled to dodge the beams as they rained down from the hills. However, He had managed to catch a glimpse of where each was stationed. He charged his plates as he continued to avoid being hit. The plates glowed more and more intensely with each second. Finally, Godzilla unleashed the flames, the increased charge sending the blast across the hills and through each tank, destroying the whole battalion in a single blast.

* * *

"What?" Shouted the general into the phone. "It took them all down?"

Yamane remained seated as he listened to the General's reaction. He remained unperturbed, as though he had expected this.

"Send in the jets and tanks!" The General shouted. "I don't care what it takes, we have to bring him down!" He hung up in frustration.

"They will not work," Yamane said calmly. "We need a better plan."

"I'm open to suggestions doctor," replied the General.

Yamane sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Serizawa," he said in a hushed tone, "why did you have to destroy everything? Even yourself?"

* * *

The tanks and jets moved in rapidly. Godzilla was pelted by cannon fire, bullets and rockets. However, he had already healed from his fight with the MASERs, and their weapons only served to further annoy and enrage him. Blasts of radioactive fire shot the planes from the skies, while Godzilla's feet crushed the tanks flat. The city was again a sea of flames, as Godzilla set about destroying his attackers. They were soon destroyed as well. Sensing nothing else, Godzilla slowly trudged his way back to the sea, breaking through the fragile rocks in his path without a second thought, as he was too tired to bother maneuvering his way around them. He turned to deliver a victory roar, to whatever might hear, before diving back into the sea.

* * *

The general listened tensely as the person on the other side of the phone informed him of the casualties of the conflict. He placed the phone down and stood quietly, allowing the information to sink in. He turned to Yamane and then moved to sit with him.

"What should we do doctor?" asked the General.

"I don't know," Yamane replied. "It is unlikely that Godzilla will leave Japan now that he's been instigated. We have no way of predicting where he will strike next."

"Dammit!" the General exclaimed, slamming the table with his fist.

For a few minutes, there was only silence in the room. Then a knock came at the conference room door. It opened to reveal a man being lead by an officer. The civilian-clothes man bowed upon entering and stepped up to the general.

"My name is Shinichi Chujo," the man said to the General. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, yes," the General replied. "You were involved in the Mothra incident a few months ago. Our people called you in."

Chujo nodded.

Yamane approached the man and extended his hand. "I'm ," he said. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Chujo took the hand and smiled. "And I you sir. It's a great honor."

The General sat down and the other men followed suit. With an aggravated sigh, the General spoke, "To be honest Mr. Chujo, I'm afraid there isn't much that you could do at this point. We called you in to offer advice based on your experiences. However now we have no way of knowing what will happen next."

"Yes," Chujo replied. "I overheard what happened in Tokyo from your staff. But I believe there's still a chance."

Both the General and Yamane looked at Chujo with deep interest. "What do you mean?" Yamane asked.

"When I learned what was going on," Chujo continued. "I made travel arrangements for some old friends. If I'm right, they'll be here in the morning."

"Old friends?" the General asked in confusion.

Yamane's eyes shot wide in realization. "Ah, you mean…"

Chujo nodded, a big smile on his face.

* * *

A helicopter touched down on Infant Island, roughly the same time Chujo was speaking to the General and Yamane. The passenger, a rather stocky man, stepped out and immediately made his way to the caves. The man made good time getting there, but was blocked by a group of natives. The natives of the island pointed spears at the man, but he remained calm. Just then, the chieftain of the village walked up. Speaking in their Indonesian dialect, he told his people to let the man pass. He bowed respectfully, then moved on to the caves.

Once inside, he made his way to the alter where a tiny temple sat. From inside the temple, the two Fairy Priestesses stepped out. They saw the man standing there and smiled happily at his appearance.

"Mr. Fukuda!" They said happily as the man kneeled down to greet them.

Fukuda also had a big smile on his face from seeing them again. "It's been a long time ladies," he replied. "How have you been?"

"We are well," they both replied. "And what about you?"

"No complaints," he replied with a laugh. Slowly, however, his face grew more serious. "Listen, there's something… Well there's a bit of a…"

The twins looked to each other, and they too became serious. "We know Fukuda," they said quietly.

Fukuda was surprised. "How did you… Oh, right, telepathy."

They nodded. "We will go with you to Japan."

"What about…" Fukuda looked up.

The giant Moth deity laid sleeping above the temple where her tiny priestesses stood. She was in her adult form now and still young and strong.

"Mothra knows you will not harm us," the Fairies replied.

Fukuda nodded. He pulled out a carrying case for the twins and laid it before them. They stepped inside the small case and were locked in for safety. Fukuda then left the cave and ran back to the helicopter. Within minutes, they took off and made their way back to Japan.


	6. AN

AN:

For some F***ed up reason, this site is glitching with my documents. Anything exceeding 2400 words gets f*** up and all the paragraphs end up piled up together. It's kinda hard to explain, but its why I had to skim off the Story title and the AN from Chapter 5. It's pissing me off. If anyone knows how to contact the site runners, let me know so I can bring this up, because I can't download my stories if this keeps happening.

Disclaimer: still don't own Godzilla


	7. Reparations

_**Reign Of Godzilla**_

Part I: Godzilla X Mothra

Chapter 6

Reparations

* * *

Professor Chujo stood before the heads of the Japanese military. It had been a short time since he had last been in this position. He'd hoped it would be a lot longer. The military men were all restless. The general and Doctor Yamane were both standing with Chujo as they all waited. Finally, the door to the conference room opened and Fukuda entered, carrying a wooden box.

Chujo smiled and pat Fukuda on the shoulder. "It's good to see you again Fukuda," he said happily.

"Likewise Professor," Fukuda replied. "I got them here as fast as I could."

"Thank you," Chujo said as he took the box. He placed it on the table while Fukuda sat down. "Gentlemen, with any luck, this box contains the answer to our problems."

Chujo opened the box. From within emerged the fairy priestesses. Moll and Lora stepped forward as a microphone was placed before them. "Greetings," the twins said in tandem.

One of the military heads spoke up, "Is it alright for them to be here? After last time…"

"They said Mothra gave them the go-ahead," said Fukuda from his seat.

"Very well," said the general as he approached the girls. "I'm sure Mr. Fukuda explained the situation. Right now, sonar shows Godzilla is headed for Osaka. We have evacuated the city, but we want to stop the destruction. Can you send Mothra to confront Godzilla?"

The twins looked at each other nervously, unsure what to say.

Chujo spoke up, "We know it's asking a lot after what happened, but if you can convince Mothra…"

"That is not the problem Professor," said Moll.

"Mothra is too kind and gentle to ever hold such a petty grudge," continued Lora.

"I fear the problem…"

"…is quite a bit…"

"…more complicated than that." the two finished in tandem.

"What do you mean?" Chujo asked in confusion.

They looked at each other again, sighed in frustration and said, "Godzilla saved Mothra's life."

The entire room buzzed with commotion. Everyone was talking at once.

"Everyone, please settle down!" exclaimed the General, his outburst inciting the people to quiet down. He turned to the twins. "What do you mean Godzilla saved it?"

"It was shortly after Mothra's attack on your cities," Moll began. "A great swarm of giant insects attacked Infant Island."

"Mothra was close to passing to the next generation and was defenseless," Lora continued.

In tandem, "But then Godzilla came, and he destroyed the swarm, saving Mothra and all of our people."

"Godzilla did that?" Fukuda exclaimed. "Incredible!"

Everyone discussed this quietly, trying to understand what was being said.

Yamane walked up to the girls, bowing respectfully. "I am Doctor Yamane," he said. "I have long wanted to meet you both."

"We are pleased to meet you Doctor," the girls replied.

"Now, about the plan; Perhaps Mothra may not want to fight him," Yamane continued, "but could she convince Godzilla to leave?"

The twins looked questioningly at each other. "It's… possible," they said, "but difficult."

"How so?" Chujo said.

"Godzilla is not as… intelligent as Mothra," Moll explained.

"He may not fully comprehend the intent of Mothra asking him to leave," Lora finished.

"Seems worth a try to me," said the General.

Suddenly, an officer ran into the room. "General! Godzilla just landed at Osaka!"

The room fell silent. Everyone felt great distress, knowing that the city was now in danger. The twins gave each other one final glance, before closing their eyes.

_Mosura, Mosura_

_Mosura, Mosura_

Lights suddenly began to dim. Everyone was confused before the twins raised their arms. A flash of light shot from their hands, forming the mystical Mothra symbol in the air. A strange, mystical tune began filling the air as the twins sang their prayer.

_**Mosura Ya Mosura **_

_**Dongan Kasakuyan Indoo Muu **_

_**Rosuto Uiraadoa, Hanba Hanbamuyan **_

_**Randa Banunradan Tounjukanraa **_

_**Kasaku Yaanmu **_

* * *

On her island, Mothra heard the call of her priestesses. The giant moth spread her beautiful wings, lifting away from the ground and flying towards Japan.

* * *

Godzilla tore through the hollow stones, his roars of challenge continuing to go unanswered. He wanted his brother's killer. He wanted battle. He wanted revenge!

* * *

AN: Know its short, but the fight will make up the bulk of the content.


	8. Versus

_**Reign Of Godzilla**_

Part I: Godzilla X Mothra

Disclaimer: for any preivious chapter I may have fudged this on, I don't own Godzilla. Toho does.

* * *

Final Chapter

VERSUS

* * *

A helicopter carried Chujo, Fukuda, Yamane, the General and the fairies towards Osaka. The they saw Godzilla tearing through the city, knocking down buildings in his path. The gigantic beast burned a path for himself into the heart of the city, still calling out his challenge.

"Where's Mothra?" Fukuda asked as he watched the destruction.

"She is nearing," the twins replied.

Chujo turned his gaze to the ocean as he saw something on the horizon. "There she is!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Mothra soared over the waves. Her powerful wings beat rapidly as she shot past the shore and over the city. She moved in front of Godzilla and hovered in front of him. Godzilla stopped and looked at the creature floating before him in confusion. He growled softly, expressing his confusion as to why Mothra appeared before him. Her eyes glowed bright blue. Godzilla's eyes also glowed as their minds connected.

* * *

"What's happening?" the General asked.

"Mothra has connected her mind to Godzilla's," replied Moll.

"Can she convince him to leave?" Chujo asked.

"It is not easy," Lora said. "His mind is not as complex as hers."

* * *

Godzilla growled in confusion as Mothra tried to convince him to leave. He tried to process the images of the strange pale creatures appearing in his mind, but couldn't understand their meaning. He began to grow more confused, which made him angry. Despite the fact that he had helped her, Godzilla was now tired of this interference. He unleashed his fire at her, allowing only a split second for Mothra to dodge.

* * *

The occupants of the copter watched in fear and disappointment as Godzilla continued to exhale flames at Mothra.

"It would seem the plan failed," the general said angrily. "Dammit!"

"Wait!" said Fukuda. "Look!"

* * *

Mothra was normally peaceful. She abhorred causing harm without just cause. However, she realized that violence was all Godzilla would understand now. She flipped in the air and dove into his stomach, knocking the king off balance and sending him crashing into a building. Godzilla pushed himself up, roaring angrily at the moth as he again unleashed his flame. Mothra gracefully dodged the shot and returned with energy beams from her antennae. The beams burnt against Godzilla's flesh, causing him roar in pain.

Mothra swung up behind Godzilla, grabbing his head in her surprisingly strong claws. She dragged him by his head, his body crashing against some buildings while they flew. She released him, his inertia carrying him some miles farther before he tumbled over, crushing most of a city block underneath him.

* * *

The general turned to the girls with a furious expression on his face. "What is she doing? She's supposed to stop Godzilla from destroying the city, not making it worse!"

The girls however did not pay attention to him, remaining totally focused on the battle.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I'm talking to you!"

"General," Chujo said, sternly, "at this point I don't think we're in any position to complain. I suggest we wait for everything to calm down."

"Are you nuts Chujo?" The general replied. "I'm calling in an air strike right now."

"Then you'll only be wasting more lives General."

Everyone turned to Yamane. He had been silent the entire time, watching the battle as intensely as the priestesses. Hearing him speak on this for the first time pulled them out of the situation for a moment.

"We know neither of them are affected by our weapons," Yamane continued. "Have patience. Let nature take its course."

The general grumbled but kept quiet as his gaze returned to the battle.

* * *

As Godzilla rose, he found himself in a familiar situation. The air was filled with golden particles. Mothra's wings poured the powder around him, irritating his skin. Godzilla released his flame, but the reflective powder bounced it back at him. He roared in pain as his own blast burned him. Mothra added her own power, the beams from her eyes and antennae bouncing around the dust before striking Godzilla's body. Blood flowed from the reptilian kaiju's wounds as he fell to his knees.

* * *

"Yeah!" Fukuda exclaimed happily. "It's working, its going down!"

Everyone else felt the same elation as the King of the Monsters found himself overpowered by the powder. Yamane was the only one who remained unshaken, still watching intently.

* * *

Godzilla growled angrily. His dorsal plates shone brightly. The glow slowly began to spread through his veins until finally a massive wave of blue energy shot out from his body. The EM pulse disbursed the particles and scorched against Mothra's wings. Godzilla followed up by blasting the singed Mothra with his flame. The blast drove her back hard, her angle shooting her right through the upper part of Osaka Castle. As she crashed into a building on the far side of the hill, Godzilla charged forward. Reaching the castle, Godzilla tore through it. The monument was torn by claw and muscle, leaving only rubble in its wake.

* * *

The General groaned as he watched a national monument devastated by the monsters.

"General!" said the pilot. "That blast is causing the instruments to malfunction. We have to set down."

"Do it!" the General replied. "Try to get us on high ground."

"Roger!"

* * *

Godzilla slowly stomped towards the fallen Mothra. The moth flailed on her back, trying to get enough force to flip over. Godzilla roared triumphantly as he towered over the insect.

* * *

The observers stood outside the copter, watching everything from a hill. Their box in Fukuda's hands, the twins watched in terror, wondering what the great beast would do to their goddess. "This is terrible!" they said. "If Mothra dies here, she'll be gone forever."

"What?" Chujo exclaimed. "You mean she hasn't laid her egg yet?"

The twins shook their heads, their eyes beginning to tear up. Everyone joined in their fear. The idea that such a magnificent creature would be made extinct was horrible. They also knew it meant they'd be at the mercy of Godzilla.

Yamane stepped forward, inspiration gleaming in his eye. "Can you connect my mind to Mothra's?" he asked the Twins.

They looked at each other in confusion before returning their gaze to him. "We can… but what…?"

"I can show Godzilla what he needs to see," Yamane said. "I might be the only one who can."

The twins nodded. They reached towards him. Their eyes glowed blue, as did Yamane's. Mothra's eyes also glowed blue again. Godzilla saw this and roared angrily. He fought against the oncoming images, but they came anyway.

_Over the hill comes the head of a gigantic beast. Its face is akin to something from a million years before. The observer can't believe what he is seeing as the titanic beast towers over the mountain, roaring loudly into the air. All around him, the people cry, "Gojira! Gojira!"_

* * *

_He watches in horror as Tokyo goes up in flames. The people's screams drowned out only by the sound of its roars. He marvels as it spits flame on the building. He feels as though he is in a mythical world, watching a great dragon burn down his village. The thought of those people suffering, it tears at his soul._

* * *

_He watche Serizawa and Ogata go down. He waits to for the results. Several minutes later, the seas begin to bubble as the molecular structure change. Suddenly, Godzilla eruptfrom the depths. Already his skin s melting away, thanks to the oxygen destroyer. The beast lets out a final wail as it snks back into the sea._

He understood. Godzilla understood the meaning, the feeling of what he saw. They were protecting themselves. They were trying to save themselves from his brother, the tiny pale creatures of this island. Mothra had tried to tell him of their importance but he didn't understand why. Only the sight of the destruction, the fear for one's kin, that was what Godzilla understood. A single tear slipped down his face.

* * *

"Look at that!" Fukuda said in shock. "Godzilla has stopped."

"Did we do it?" Chujo asked the girls.

"Yes," they replied, smiles of relief forming on their faces. "Godzilla understood Yamane's thoughts."

The doctor himself sighed in relief as the connection faded.

"Are you alright Doctor?" Chujo asked.

"Yes," he replied, a smile gracing his face. "Better than I have been in a while."

* * *

Mothra finally righted herself. Despite the burns, she was still young and strong and the wound would heal. She could feel Godzilla's spirit calming. He still felt anger at the humans for killing his brother, but knew that it was pointless.

Godzilla let out a remorseful growl when he realized how he had hurt his friend. Mothra sent calming thought-waves to him, showing she understood and forgave him. Godzilla began to make his way to the sea, while Mothra flew towards the hill.

* * *

"It's time for us to go," said the priestesses. They turned in their box to look at Chujo and the others.

"Thank you my friends," Chujo said, the others visibly sharing his thought. "We couldn't have done this without you."

The fairies nodded. Their bodies were soon enveloped in mystical light as they were telekinetically carried up to Mothra. "Goodbye friends!" they cried out as they floated away. "Do not fear to call on our help again!"

The four men waved farewell to the tiny priestesses as they joined their Goddess in flight. Mothra turned and flew up to Godzilla as he walked back into the sea

"Thank god!" Fukuda said with great relief. "It's finally over."

"For now," Chujo related.

"I agree," Yamane said. "Godzilla and Mothra are not the only kaiju in the world. There will be more."

"You're right, of course," the General said. "I wonder? Is it really wise to let them continue?"

"I don't believe so," Yamane replied, stepping forward a bit. "While connected to his mind I learned much about this Godzilla. He is very different from the first one. He seems more… noble."

"Noble? Godzilla?" The general said incredulously.

"I know it sounds strange, but I believe, one day, the world will need him."

Everyone glanced at Yamane for a time, pondering his words. They then returned their gaze to the sea, where the gigantic figures were slowly fading away.

* * *

Once a distance into the water, Godzilla looked back to the shore. He sensed the presence of those responsible for his brother's death. He let out a loud roar towards the land, a warning that if they crossed him it would be much worse the next time.

* * *

_**Reign Of Godzilla**_

Part I: Godzilla X Mothra

**THE END**

* * *

Coming soon

Part II: Godzilla X King Ghidorah

* * *

AN: Well, it's been a long while coming, but I finally finished Godzilla X Mothra. Maybe not my best, but I think I did okay. Big Shout out to Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters, for inspiring me to finally finish this part of my story. Looking forward to the future.


End file.
